Don't Go Slow
by underthegreensward
Summary: Emily is craving Paige. That's it, basically. Sex happens.


She kisses everything of Paige's skin that she can reach, breathing deeply, her hands resting on Paige's stomach, feeling her in- and exhale. She melts into her, gets lost in her and everything they are. Paige pulls her up for a kiss, long and slow, holding her close and she feels Paige's heart beating steadily as her palm slides up. She's been longing for this all day. Longing for soft skin beneath her fingertips, longing for Paige's lips melting into her own, longing for the tiny sounds that leave Paige's mouth when she touches her.

Pressing herself closer to Paige's warm body, she kisses her harder, her hands roaming over skin as her own body buzzes with excitement, want, love. Letting her kisses trail to Paige's neck, she leaves subtle marks, just enough to remind herself that Paige is hers when she sees them. The whimper Paige releases makes her heart flutter, her skin tingling and she tries to get even closer, kissing a path back up to Paige's lips.

Her hands travel down to rest right above Paige's heart again, and Emily marvels at how nicely Paige's breasts fit into her palms, breathing in the moan Paige kisses her with. Smiling, she strokes her fingers over a nipple, slowly starting to move against Paige.

Paige moves with her, strong hands stretching over the small of her back and legs parting just a little to give them more space.

It feels like she is still not close enough and her pulse picks up as she rolls her hips into Paige, her lips not leaving Paige's. She trails one hand down, grazing Paige's stomach with the pads of her fingers, relishing in the shudders Paige gives her. Reaching the soft folds, she feels warmth, slowly, tenderly moving her fingers over them. Paige rewards her with moans and sighs, the hands on her back pressing just a little harder.

She gathers some wetness with the tips of her fingers, spreading it eagerly, caressing Paige until their kiss breaks with a gasp, Paige's hips pushing into her for more. She complies with a smile into the corner of Paige's mouth, one finger slipping in easily, giving free another gasp. Setting a slow pace, Emily kisses along a cheekbone, over a jawline, moving in slow waves.

Paige's hand slides down between them, trying to touch Emily, but this is about Paige. About making Paige feel amazing. So, Emily grabs Paige's hand with her free one, linking their fingers and pinning it down on the pillow.

Leaning up a little, she looks into Paige's eyes, their noses grazing and she has to bite her own lip to keep herself from joining Paige's moans as she adds another finger. Her rhythm picks up just a little bit, excited by the reaction she gets from Paige, her breathing getting heavier and heavier, their kisses sloppier.

She feels Paige starting to quiver around her fingers, moans and tiny gasps tumbling from Paige's mouth, her back arched. She keeps her pace, rubbing her thumb in circles around Paige's clit, her own arousal growing with every thrust. Crooking her fingers, she knows Paige is about to falter. Everything is warm as Paige presses up and into her again, again and again, and then Paige lets go. Paige's head falls back, her kisses hit a chin and Paige's body shuddering, Emily still moving her fingers.

Her heart swells at the feeling off Paige falling apart around her, grasping her tightly, their sounds filling the room.

When Paige quiets down, she slowly removes her fingers and kisses the blissful smile on Paige's face. She lets go of the hand in her own, pushing herself up just enough to take in the blush across Paige's cheeks, leaning back down to kiss it. She moves her lips over cheeks, lips, Paige's jaw, her neck, her clavicles, her chest. She stops at a round, soft breast, licking her lips before lowering them to a nipple, moving her tongue over it, sucking lightly and letting it go again. Paige's skin tastes a little salty and she can feel Paige's heart beating fast beneath it.

She needs more of Paige, wanting to send her even higher, so she drags her lips further downwards, licking paths over Paige's stomach, down to a hipbone, where she stays for a moment, looking up at Paige's flushed faced. Her eyes are closed and her lips slightly parted, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She loses herself in the sight briefly, burning it into her memory.

Slowly, she lowers her mouth between Paige's legs, swallowing heavily at the scent that meets her and lets her tongue run over the smooth skin in front of her, gathering the taste she has been longing for all day. It's hot and wet and Paige gives a twitch and a long sigh. She moves her tongue with bold licks, moving one hand up to Paige's chest, cupping a breast, her other arm wrapping around Paige's thigh, pulling it further to the side.

Paige rolls her hips into her mouth, arching towards the ceiling, and Emily has difficulty holding her own hips still. She licks her way up from Paige's entrance to her clit, sucking it into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it. Paige's fingers dig into her arm and she sucks a little harder before moving down again, sliding her tongue into Paige, curling it and moving it in a gentle rhythm.

A hand tangles in her hair, holding her in place, the sound Paige's makes grow louder, more desperate and she goes back to sucking at delicate skin, wanting to prolong this just a little bit. Paige groans and lifts her hips, panting desperately, the grip on her head tightening and Emily's lips cover her clit again. She takes the hand off of Paige's breast, bringing it beneath her chin, entering Paige with a single finger and she starts sucking steadily, intent on making Paige come hard and long.

She hears her name being gasped, Paige's hips bucking harder and harder, her own pelvic grinding into the mattress as she tries to keep her focus on Paige. And then, Paige shudders and tenses and shakes, clamping down on Emily's finger, and Emily doesn't stop sucking and licking, savoring the taste and the sound and the feeling of Paige coming undone against her. Because of her.

When Paige stops writhing and twitching, Emily tenderly kisses her way up again until she is face to face with Paige, her hair falling down around them. Paige's breath comes in short puffs with soft laughs, her eyes closed and Emily has to kiss her, sneaking her tongue out and past Paige's lips, letting her taste what she just tasted. She retracts her hand from between Paige's legs and catches a gasp with her mouth.

She crawls further up Paige's body, straddling her thigh, not being able ignore her own arousal any longer. She grinds down, pushing her own thigh up into Paige, their kisses hungry and needy. Feeling Paige's hands travel from her waist to her ass, she moans, moving faster, her heart racing and she knows she is close already. Their breasts press together, and Paige pulls her closer, into her and the heat inside her coils and bursts and she loses her rhythm, shaking against Paige. She collapses on top of her, burying her face in the side of Paige's neck, trying to catch her breath. Her own tremors almost cover Paige's, and she has to grin.

Paige lets out a breathy "Wow", loosening the grip on her and she nods in agreement, pushing herself up to kiss Paige lazily until they fall asleep.


End file.
